After The Yale Graduation
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: After the Yale Graduation Rory says no to Logan and moves in with Chris in Boston because she is still fighting with Lorelai from the end of season 5
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

it's after Rory's graduation from Yale when Logan and Rory are talking

''so your going to live with your dad in Boston?'' he asks her

''yea...well because I have no where else to go I can't just go home to Stars Hollow and not do anything my mom already told me that so Im hoping that I can find a job in Boston or close to Boston or that my dad can help me look for one'' she tells him

''so your saying no?'' he asks her

''oh well yea I guess I am I can't marry you if we are going to live across the country from each other I'm sorry Logan I love you you know I love you'' she hangs him back the ring

''bye Rory'' he says t her and walks away

Lorelai comes over to her ''hey you ok kid?'' she asks her

''yea'' Rory nods I'm ok thanks'' Rory says

'' so a whole full year of living with your dad in Boston huh?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea because I can't just come home and bum around Stars Hollow you already told me that and since I can't find a job in Connecticut Boston will give me a better/bigger shot at maybe finding one and turning by life back around and actucally doing something with my life and making something of it'' Rory says

''oh well congradulations and goodluck

''thanks'' Rory says and gives her a small smile

''I have to go but you can call me if you need me or anything from me you still have our number'' Lorelai tells her ''I love you kid'' she kisses Rory's head and walks away and wipes her tears from her eyes

''bye'' Rory says and just watches her mother walk away from her''

Lorelai goes to find Luke

Chris comes over '' hey sweetie you ready and you ok?'' he asks

Rory just nods

Chris wraps his arm around her and starts to lead her away from the campus

Rory see's her mom and Luke and watch's Luke kiss Lorelai's head and they start to walk off together with Luke's arm wrapped around Lorelai's waist and makes eye contact with Luke and he waves

Rory smiles and waves back to him

''so thing's still arn't going to well between you and your mom?'' Chris asks her

''no not at all since I messed up got arrested and dropped out of school she still hasn't or technically won't

'' but you just graduated from Yale and we also don't have to talk about this if you don't want to I don't want to pry even though I am your father I want to respect your space you don't have to tell me what happened or even anything at all if you don't want to or don't want me to know about it even though I am your father you will still always be my daughter and I will always love you very much'' he tells her and kisses her head

Rory smiles and cuddles into his embrace and walks with him to his car and gets in the car and gets buckled in

Chris gets into the driver's seat and also gets buckled in and turnsthe car on and starts to drive away from The Yale Campus 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'' so where too?'' Chris asks her

''um well actucally I need to go back to my apartment go get my last few boxes then need to go to mom's in Stars Hollow to get the rest of my stuff''

''ok you hungry we can stop somewhere on the way home to Boston and get some lunch'' Chris says

''yea I'm starving that would be great'' Rory tells him

''ok'' Chris says and smiles ''hey how about tonight to celebrate your graduation we have a movie marathon with lots of junkfood and all the pizza,ice cream, and chinese food you can eat'' he says and smiles

Rory just laughs ''ok that would be great thanks'' she says to him

''hey I got to cheer you up someway and I think I just did'' Chris says

' I think you just did too'' she says and smiles at him

'' see there's that Rory smile that I love'' he says and puts his hand on her knee to comfort her

''thanks for letting me stay with you dad I really appreicate it'' she says to him

''no probalem it's going to be fun'' he says ''it's our chance to start over and to get to know each other again if that's ok with you'' he asks her

''oh yea that's completely fine with me I think that's great and is just what we need'' she says and smiles

''good'' he says and smiles and focuses on the road '' so Logan's moving to California huh?'' he asks her

''he is yea it's going to be hard without him'' she says

''I bet'' Chris says ''but he's going to be starting his first real job that must be exciting''

''yea he is and it is exciting for the both of us he's finally getting his life together and making something of his life'' Rory says

''good that's good'' Chris says

''yea it is good'' Rory says ''oh my god I'm so exhausted'' she says and shuts her eyes for a minute

''I bet you are you can sleep when we get home if you want you've had a big day'' he says

'' great yea I think I'm going to lay down and shut my eyes for a bit'' she says

Chris just smiles and focuses back on the road letting Rory be and rest in peace while he drives back to Rory's apartment 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Rory's apartment Chris pulls into the parkinglot and pulls into a parking space and turns off the car

''sweetie'' he says and puts his hand on her knee ''it's time to wake up we're here'' he says

''mmm'' she mumbles ''here where?'' she asks

''here at your apartment come on let's go in and get your stuff so we can get you home kido'' he says to her

''mmm k'' she says and gets unbuckled

They get out of the car and head into the buliding and start going up the stairs

'' wow this is where you live how could you this place is dumpy and trahsy and dangerous I can't believe your mother let you live here like this'' he says

''trust me she hated it too'' Rory tells him and unlocks the door to her apartment and opens the door

Chris just looks around

Rory picks up her last box '' ok got it ready to go?'' she asks him

''yea oh I got it sweetie'' he takes the box from her

Rory starts to leave the apartment and flicks the lights off

Chris carries her box down to the car and gets it in the trunk

They both get in the car and get buckled in again and Chris turns on his car and backs out of the parking space and leaves the Yale Campus 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In Luke's truck Lorelai wipes another tear but tries to suck it up

''hey you ok?'' he asks

''no I'm no I didn't even get to tell her that I am pregnant'' she tells him

''oh Lore hunnie why?'' he asks her

'' I didn't feel like getting hammered with questions right there infront of everyone and my parent's and god I don't even get to celebrate my daughter's graduation from college with her I am a terrible mother'' Lorelai says

''no your not at least you came to see her graduate that says something'' Luke says

Lorelai just nods ''yea I guess you are right'' she says and tries to smile

''we need to get you home and into bed you need to rest and sleep'' Luke

Lorelai just nods

Luke starts his truck up and pulls away from the Yale Campus 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After Lorelai and Luke get back to the crap shack they pull in the driveway and see Babette watering her flowers on her porch and she waves and puts down her watering can and Lorelai gets out of the truck so he can go back to work

''ah geeze'' Lorelai says

Babette comes over

''Hi there doll face how was our little girl's graduation?'' she asks

''HI Babette oh it was good sad but exciting'' Lorelai says and tries to smile

''where is she now she's not with you?''Babette asks her

''no she's actucally spending some time with her dad in Boston for a while because he showed up and she hasn't seen him in a while so she figured it might be good to spend some time with him for a change'' Lorelai tries to not get into the situation that will make Babette ask so many questions

''oh'' Babette says '' oh well when she comes home will you make sure and send her over so I can see her'' Babette asks

''sure I will do that Babette now I really need to get inside and shower and stuff so I will talk to you later Babette

''ok bye suga'' Babette says

They both walk into thier houses 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Inside Lorelai goes upstairs and gets in the shower then changes into her comfy sweats and gets into bed and lays her head down on a pillow and find's the remore control and flips the tv on and starts watching it but gets frustrated after a few minutes because there's nothing on so she turns it off and tries her best to close her eyes and sleep but can't because she can't stop thinking about Rory and her living with Chris so she picks up the phone and calls Luke

at luke's the phone rings and luke answers it ''Luke's'' he says

''hi its me are you busy?' she asks

'' well yea the diner is packed today what's up?'' he asks her

'' could you find a quite place?''

'' what's wrong?'' he asks

'' I can't sleep without hearing your voice and I can't stop thinking about Rory and the situation and I miss her so much I just want my daughter back I don't want it to grow up without it's big sister'' she tells him

'' I know you do hunnie but you need to sleep go to sleep and before you know it I will be home from work'' he says

''ugh'' she moans

'' go to sleep and I will be home around 9'' he tells her

'' ugh that's so long from now I wish you could just come home now and let Caesar run things for a while and come home and lay with me and your baby'' she tells him

''shhh I know but I have to work so just relax and try to sleep and I will see you when I get home at 9 ok I love you so much'' he tells her

''ok I love you too bye''she says and hangs up then clutches her body to Luke's pillow and finally closes her eyes and tries to finally relax from her day 


End file.
